Chipsex
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Dave's away for the week-end, the chipmunks and chipettes just came into heat and they are gonna have the BEST! day of their lifes... CGI, based 2 years after Chipwrecked AxB, SxJ, TxE. rated M for language and sexual comments
1. Something disturbing

Something disturbing

**Well, I thought im gonna do something a little different, im gonna write a CGI chipmunk LEMON**** and ****it's**** only gonna have 5 chapters so im gonna make the best of it****, so don't hate me for this it's my **_**very**_** first so don't hate me XD. Ok this chapter will be them grown into teenagers, Dave's away for the week-end and they have the house to them ****self's****, but what will happen when it's **_**MATING SEASON**_**, oh btw the chipettes will have boobs XD have fun.**

It's that time of year for animals….mating season, the chipettes are in heat and they need touching like _right now _**(NOT THEY ARE NOT GONNA TOUCH EACH OTHER UP XD)**, they are going out with the chipmunks after the music awards about 2 years ago and been dating ever since. Brittany is going out with Alvin, Jeanette is going out with Simon and Eleanor is going out with Theodore. The chipettes have been in heat for 3 days and the boys wont 'do it' with them because of Dave.

"Girls, we need to be fucked up by the boys now, I can't stand it any longer" said Brittany as she felt wetness coming in between her legs. Her sisters are the same, hot and ready. The girls have just grown up and they had breasts for 3 weeks and they had to wear bras.

"I know Brittany, I need Simon to touch me, fuck me and a lot more. Does anyone have any ideas?" as Jeanette was breathing heavily from the hot blood under her fur, Eleanor was just biting her bottom lip from the hotness she was getting then she had an idea.

"How about we sing a sexy lady gaga song" said Eleanor as she got out of her clothes and her sister's did the same. They just stood there in their bras and panties in their favourite colour. Brittany opened the door so the boys would hear from the living room.

"Let the fun begin" as Brittany grinned and found the music they were looking for.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

The chipmunks are just watching a comedy show on TV. Alvin, Simon and Theodore have just grown up, their voices have deepened slightly but still high pitched and they are now just starting to wear boxers **(underwear)**. They really wanna have sex with the girls but with Dave in the way, how can they, they want it so desperately.

"man, I really wanna fuck Brittany, but with Dave in the way how can we?" said Alvin as he flattened his ears, his amber brown eyes are gotten deeper but he says that's Brittany doing with her kindness and cockiness as well. Simon and Theodore looked over to their older brother and sighed, they understood what Alvin meant. Dave is always wondering around the house to_ check_ on them, he knows it's that time of year for fully grown animals to mate with their partners.

"We know Alvin, but Dave's gone for the week-end, so, we can mate with the girls today" said Simon as he looked at his brother with his ocean-blue eyes through his black-rimmed glasses. Theodore looked at his older brothers with his dark green eyes just staring at them.

"Simon's right, Dave's gone and we've been in heat for three days, and we can't hold it much longer" said Theodore as he started to blush thing about fucking Eleanor's brain's out** (he ****won't**** do that XD)****.**

They started to have a talk about what they are gonna do then they heard music coming from chipmunks and chipettes room.

"What's that?" said Alvin as his ear twitched and followed the sound, his brothers followed him. They stood in the door way, their eyes widen to see their girlfriends in their underwear and against a silver looking pole. The chipettes looked at the boys and they nodded at each other and started to their _show_.

Brittany: _We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out__  
Got my flash on, it's true__  
Need that picture of you__  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical__  
__  
Leather and jeans, garage glamorous__  
Not sure what it means__  
But this photo of us it don't have a price__  
Ready for those flashing light__  
'Cause you know that baby, I_

The girls wear POLE DANCING! In front of the boys, the chipmunks looked at them felt themselves getting hot and sticky, and also they were getting a hard on inside their boxers. Alvin looked at Brittany twirling on the pole, she wrapped her tail around the pole and she pulled out her ponytail; and let her auburn fur/hair going down pass her shoulders. Brittany looked at Alvin's hard on and she grinned but she kept on doing what she was doing.

Girls: _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi__  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be__  
Your papa, paparazzi__  
__  
Promise I'll be kind__  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi_

The girls used their paws and hung upside down against the pole, and they showed off their wet pussys inside their panties in front of them then Jeanette came in for her verse.

Jeanette: _I'll be your girl backstage at your show__  
Velvet ropes and guitars__  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets__  
Eyeliner and cigarettes__  
__  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn__  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry__  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie__  
Cause you know that baby, I_

Jeanette got in front of her pole and raised her tail up high and gave Simon a half-eyed look through her purple-rimmed glasses, she showed off her butt cheeks. Simon looked at her _behind_ and he felt like he was gonna cum any second but he didn't, Jeanette pulled out her ponytail on the top of her head and let her fur/hair fall pass her mid back **(btw Jeanette has the longest hair out of her sister's)**. Jeanette looked at Simon's hard on, but she had to finish what she was doing.

Girls: _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi__  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be__  
Your papa, paparazzi__  
__  
Promise I'll be kind__  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi_

The boys couldn't take it much longer so they walked up to them in a slow pace, they want to touch them, kiss them and then fuck them. The chipettes were grinning at each other but Eleanor had to do her verse then they can do their_ business_ with their boyfriends.

Eleanor: _Real good, we dance in the studio__  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio__  
Don't stop for anyone__  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

Theodore looked at Eleanor, her pose was her sitting on the floor, pulled out her pig-tails, her fur/hair just got under her furry chin on her furry face and her legs were wide open, you can see the wetness coming through her lime-green panties, her breasts were in her lime-green bra, but her size is a 38 D and her sisters are the same but Brittany's are slightly bigger **(I choose the 38 D for chipmunk size XD)**. The girls got away from their poles and walked towards their boyfriends but they continued singing.

Girls: _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi__  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be__  
Your papa, paparazzi__  
__  
Promise I'll be kind__  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
Papa, paparazzi_

The music ended the boys just ran up and made- out with their counterparts, it went on for 5 mins straight they stopped and saliva escaped their mouths. Alvin looked at Brittany, hungry and craving to _have_ her and Brittany was the same.

"Alvin I _need_ you" whispered Brittany as she dragged Alvin into another room.

"Simon I want you to fuck me" said Jeanette as she took him to a room

"Theodore I _beg_ you make me yours" said Eleanor as she dragged him somewhere

The chipettes have been waiting for this for 3 days, so today they are gonna get what they wanted… have their _first_ time with their chipmunk.

**I thought this was so hot, so what do you think so far, I thought the pole dancing was so sexy and hot, the next chapter will be the Alvin and Brittany scene****, it's gonna be hot and lots of foreplay with each other ;), review me after reading**


	2. AlvinxBrittany

AlvinxBrittany

**Hahahahahaha! :D, here we go with Alvin and Brittany scene, just to warn ****it's**** gonna be hot, steamy and lots of foreplay, have fun ;), oh btw don't get **_**too**_** naughty XD.**

Brittany was dragging Alvin into another room in the house, Alvin still had his hard on from the _performance_ that she done with her sisters by dancing to lady gaga. Brittany felt Alvin's hard on against her butt cheeks and she grinned as she dragged him into the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this Brittany?" asked Alvin, course he wants to do it but he's thinks he's gonna hurt her.

"Im sure, Alvin all six of us have been in heat for three days and we need to get rid of it" as Brittany grinned, she pinned Alvin on the floor and kissed him hard and of course Alvin kissed her back twice as hard. Alvin moved his paws and unclamped her pink bra, Brittany removed the straps and he felt Alvin touch her breasts and she moaned.

"mmm, Alvin that feels good, ahh" moaned Brittany as she still felt Alvin's paws on her breasts, then he put her nibble his mouth , Brittany body was become flushed and she moaned so loud she got wet more.

"OMG! ALVIN AHHH!" screamed Brittany as was moaning so loud. Alvin realised her nibble and took off his hoddie still had his hard on through his red boxer's. Brittany was breathing so heavily from what Alvin did.

"Enjoying it so far" grinned Alvin as Alvin walked up to her and Brittany ran up and pulled down his boxer's.

"Yes I am, now it's my turn" grinned Brittany as she saw his cock ready for some fun. Brittany got on her knees and licks the head of his penis, and Alvin began to moan.

"omg, Brittany keep going just like that, ahh" he then felt put her whole mouth down to the middle of his penis, Brittany was giving Alvin a blow-job, Alvin just put his paws and the top of Brittany's head and begged her _not_ to stop.

"OMG BRITTANY, YOU MAKE ME CRAZY!" Alvin's body was beginning to become flushed, His tail stood up straight from surprized. Alvin moaned really loud and he was about to explode.

"BRITTANY! IM ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" yelled Alvin, he felt something coming inside his cock and couldn't hold it and he cummed inside Brittany's mouth. Brittany swallowed Alvin's cum and looked up at him and smiled.

"man, Alvin your seed is so thick" said Brittany as she pulled down her pink panties, she was _more _wet than before, Alvin smelt a scent that was coming off her, it was an animal heat scent, and that scent made Alvin really horny and hot.

"Brittany I wanna try something with you" said Alvin as he gave Brittany a half-eyed look and Brittany looked confused.

"What are yo-OMG ALVIN PLEASE KEEP GOING!" yelled Brittany as she felt something on her wet pussy. Alvin was eating her out by licking her, and her clit was appearing all for Alvin.

"ALVIN! OMG, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" yelled Brittany, she felt something warm coming from inside till she knew he was about to orgasm.

"ALVIN IM GONNA ORGASM!" screamed Brittany as she orgasm on Alvin's face. Alvin looked up at her into her electric-blues eyes and he saw beg, love, crave.

"Wow, Brittany you taste good" grinned Alvin as he pulled Brittany to her feet but she stopped.

"Alvin I wanna return the favour" grinned Brittany.

"What are yo- OMG BRITTANY!" yelled Alvin, he saw Brittany's breasts around his cock, Brittany was moving her breast's up and down his cock. Alvin blushed at what Brittany was doing, and began to moan.

"Ahh, Brittany you nuts, ahh" moaned Alvin as he felt himself getting hot and sticky. Brittany looked up into Alvin's brown eyes and she saw the expression 'FUCK ME NOW' and that's what she thought and she stop what she was doing. Brittany got down on her paws and knees and raised her tail up high.

"Alvin I _need_ you now, take my virginity away from me" begged Brittany as she looked behind her and felt Alvin lined up against her pussy.

"ok then, but if it hurts tell me" said Alvin as he pushed his cock into Brittany's pussy, Brittany hissed in pain, Alvin found the barrier and broke it with one quick thrust, and Brittany screamed in pain.

"Brittany im so sorry" said Alvin as he felt something, there was blood coming out of her pussy. Brittany looked up at him and she felt fine.

"Alvin, it's meant to hurt for first time, its ok, and im fine the pains gone any way" said Brittany as tears fell from her eyes because of the pain, but she quickly rubbed them.

"Ok then but if I hurt you again tell me" said Alvin and Brittany nodded. Alvin began to thrust slowly so he don't hurt Brittany much anymore, plus Brittany will give the signal to move faster.

"Mmm, Alvin, mmm" moaned Brittany as she bulked her hips, so Alvin can get a little help from her. Alvin started to moan too.

"Ahh, Brittany you're so tight, mmm" moaned Alvin as he began to thrust into her a little faster, Brittany's and Alvin's moans were becoming quicker and louder.

"ALVIN! I WANT YOU TO GO FASTER!" yelled Brittany as she felt Alvin thrusting into her faster and harder. Alvin's moans were getting louder.

"OMG! BRITTANY I LOVE YOU!" yelled Alvin as he was thrusting into her hard and faster. Brittany was no different but the thing is that…Alvin found her sweet spot and that her moan really loud.

"ALVIN! THIS IS SO AMZING!" yelled Brittany and Alvin moaned twice as loud. They were at it for 25 mins till they were about to orgasm.

"BRITTANY ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" yelled Alvin as he was thrusting into her hard and he felt Brittany's wall's closing around his cock.

"ME TOO ALVIN!" yelled Brittany, after a few more thrusts they both do it at the same time.

"ALVIN!" yelled Brittany as she orgasm.

"BRITTANY!" yelled Alvin as he cummed inside of her. They both stopped and they flushed, sweaty and breathing heavily, Alvin slipped out from Brittany. Brittany laid on the floor breathing heavily, Alvin laid next to her breathless he was from all what he was doing.

"Wow,*breathless* that was amazing" smiled Alvin as he put his arm round Brittany, Brittany looked at him and smiled too.

"Yea, *breathless* it was" said Brittany, she turned her head and kissed him gently on his lips and Alvin kissed back, he wrapped his tail round Brittany's waist.

"We have to go and get some rest cause im fucking tired from all that" giggled Brittany as she got up, put on her bra and panties, Alvin just put on his boxer's and left the bathroom.

They got into the bedroom and the poles are still there, but Alvin and Brittany left them to get rid of later, Brittany was picking what pjs to wear so she wore a red night dress that said 'I love Alvin' on it, Alvin chuckled at it.

"When did you get that?" said Alvin as Brittany was getting into it.

"I made it" said Brittany as she hopped into bed and Alvin went with her.

"You have just take my virginity and im happy Alvin, so I won't go into heat anymore this year" said Brittany as she closed her eyes and put her head into Alvin's chest.

"I know, and you took mine and im happy too" said Alvin as he closed his eyes.

"I love you Alvin" whispered Brittany as she went to sleep.

"I love you too Brittany" whispered Alvin and he also went to sleep.

The bedroom was quiet as a mouse, but the others are still having their_ fun_ so they both have the room to themselves for a while and Alvin and Brittany went into a deep sleep.

**OMG! This was so hot, but I put on a little romance at the end, ok that's the AlvinxBrittany scene, next up is SimonxJeanette, im gonna make this one exciting cause they are both shy but not when it comes to sex ;). Review after reading and tell what you think of it so far.**


	3. SimonxJeanette

SimonxJeanette

**Hahahahahhahaha :D, ok here we go with Simon and Jeanette, they are both shy but when it comes to sex they will go at it like rabbits lol, this is gonna be dirty and very different from the Alvin and Brittany sex scene have fun and don't you guys get dirty either XD.**

Jeanette just couldn't believe that she done the most entertaining thing in her life that she dreamed of not doing, pole dancing in front of her boyfriend Simon. Jeanette could feel Simon's hard on just under her tail and she grinned at it too.

Jeanette dragged Simon into the dining room under the table, Simon was so horny and very ready to fuck his girlfriend and make her his. He then felt Jeanette pinning im against the table legs.

"Simon you know I want this" said Jeanette as she saw her glasses steam up from the heat from her body and her tail twitched too. Simon looked at Jeanette with love, crave and hungry.

"I know and I want this too" said Simon as he pulled Jeanette into a making-out session, Jeanette was getting _more_ wet then she was before. As they were kissing their glasses clinked together and Simon guided his paws to her bra-clamps and un hooked it and throw it off of her.

"you are so beautiful" said Simon as he started to massage Jeanette's breast's and Jeanette moaned at that, Jeanette's body became flushed and the heat was coming off her and that made Simon_ more_ horny.

"Mmm, Simon you are well gifted, mmm" as Jeanette moaned and Simon blushed when she said _he's well gifted_ and she's right but It don't stop there. Simon stop what he was doing and took off his hoddie and his blue boxer's and it showed his cock and it was ready for fun.

Jeanette thought he was _huge _for a chipmunk, Jeanette grinned as she got on her paws and knees and crawled over to _him_ and stroked him, and Simon's glasses are now starting to steam up.

"Ahh, Jeanette your crazy, mmm" as Simon moaned, Jeanette grinned at his moaning and stroked _him_ fast and she started to suck on Simon's cock. Simon was going over the moon about the pleasure he was getting.

"OMG! JEANETTE YOU'RE SO HUNGRY FOR ME!" Simon yelled, Jeanette was giving Simon and blow-job and she was fucking good at it too, the Jeanette looked up at Simon through her steamed up glasses and her purple eyes where giving off a craving look. Jeanette then stopped and Simon looked upset and Jeanette giggled.

"Don't worry Simon it's now your turn" grinned Jeanette she got out of her panties and she was_wetter_ then she was about 3 mins ago. Simon grinned he pulled Jeanette, Jeanette was surprized what Simon's gonna do. Simon pulled up her legs and put them around his waist.

"Simon what are you doing?" said Jeanette tilted her head slightly.

"You'll see" said Simon as he put his middle finger and index finger together and put them inside Jeanette's pussy and started to thrust his fingers into her.

"Ahh, Simon you one crazy munk, OMG!" yelled Jeanette as Simon was finger banging her, Simon started to moan too. Simon was doing that to her for 4 mins straight and he couldn't do it much longer cause; well…his wrist is starting to hurt.

"SIMON IM GONNA ORGASM!" screamed Jeanette as she started to feel pressure inside her and she orgasm on Simon's fingers. When that was over Jeanette was breathing heavily and Simon placed her down.

"I want you to fuck me now Simon" said Jeanette as she turned round, raised her tail up high and Simon could smell the heat and it made him crazy.

"I want you to do 2 things" grinned Jeanette, her little chipmunk body was still flushed and hot, Simon still had his hard on by just looking at her.

"And what are those me fair chipette" purred Simon as he gave her the crave look.

"First I want you to fuck my ass, and then you can fuck my pussy" said Jeanette and she felt Simon coming to her _behind_ and lined up his cock to Jeanette rectum. Jeanette felt nervous she knew she was gonna get pain but she'll be fine.

"Ok, but if I hurt you. Just tell me" as Simon as he pushed his cock into her ass and Jeanette hissed from the pain. Simon stopped because he thinks he's hurting her.

"Im ok just give me a sec" hissed Jeanette, Simon thought he had hurt but by 2 mins Jeanette gave him the signal to fuck her ass till dusk till dawn **(not really just till he cums inside her XD)**. Simon started to thrust slowly at first. Jeanette started to moan from the pressure and pain.

"Mmm, Simon you're so big" as Jeanette moaned, Simon grinned and he picked up the pace, Jeanette was going over the moon with this and she's loving it.

"AHH! SIMON YOU A GOD!" yelled Jeanette she started to feel something warm producing in her ass, and she knew what it was. They are chipmunks so they orgasm quicker than humans.

"Jeanette im to-"

"I know me too"

But without warning Simon orgasm in her ass and Jeanette orgasm. Simon pulled out and cum leaked out of Jeanette ass. They were both breathless the Jeanette pinned Simon on the ground, she took off his steamed up glasses and she did the same.

"Jeanette wha-what are you doing?" asked Simon who looked confused about what's going on, Jeanette grinned at this.

"Well, im gonna ride you" giggled Jeanette and Simon's blue eyes widen at this, and well since they both had their glasses off. Jeanette lined her wet pussy on the top of Simon's cock. Jeanette bit her lip ready for her hymen to break so she went to carefully, Simon's cock felt the barrier and Jeanette pushed her hips down so fast that her barrier broke, she cried in pain and blood leaked out to show that her barrier is broken.

"Jeanette it's ok, shh it will go away soon" as Simon dried Jeanette's tears, 5 mins later her pain was gone and she start to thrust on Simon slowly, Simon moaned and groaned.

"Man, Jeanette you're so tight, mmm" moaned Simon, he grabbed onto Jeanette hips to help her more than Jeanette started to go faster and harder.

"OMG! SIMON IM NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO! AHH!" as Jeanette yelled that she was gonna orgasm again and so was Simon.

"JEANETTE IM GONNA!-"but Simon said that abit late, so he cummed inside her and Jeanette orgasm. Jeanette got off of Simon and she was breathless and Simon lay next to her and put his tail around her waist, they put their glasses back on.

"God, that was _so_ intense" commented Simon, his fur was damp and covered in sweat, Jeanette agreed with him.

"yep, your right, can we go to bed now because im so fucked up" yawned Jeanette as she go up and put on her bra and panties but Simon only put on his boxers but he picked up his hoddie and went to the bedroom.

They walked into bedroom paw in paw, tired as hell so they went on all fours to get something comfortable to wear. Jeanette picked out a plain blue night dress that ' I love Simon', Simon started to laugh but he stopped cause he heard quiet breathing above and it was Alvin and Brittany asleep.

"What's so funny" said Jeanette and Simon pointed at her night dress.

"When did you make that?" chuckled Simon and Jeanette smiled at him.

"Me and my sister made them last week" said Jeanette as she jumped up into Simon's bunk and Simon followed after and got under the covers and closed their eyes and went asleep.

"I love you Simon"

"I love you too Jeanette"

**Well that's our favourite couple, I wonder what Theodore and Eleanor get up 2 hmmm, well since they will be the kitchen I wonder what they will do with the whipped cream, O-O XD I just gave it away but anyway, review me XD**


	4. TheodorexEleanor

TheodorexEleanor

**Im really sorry for a late update my internet connection goes funny once in a while, so here is Theodore and Eleanor's sex scene and they are gonna be in the kitchen with some…whipped cream ;D I wonder what they are gonna do and im gonna make this one shorted then the others cause their the youngest out of their siblings so they wanna be careful that's all ;D, we you now gonna find out. Have fun :)**

Eleanor was pulling Theodore into the kitchen ready to have some _fun_ with him. She could feel Theodore's hard on rubbing against her and she giggled slightly, Eleanor couldn't believe that it was her idea to pole dance in front of the boys and now look what's happened they are about to fuck each other. Both Theodore and Eleanor jumped onto the kitchen table ready.

"Are you sure about this Eleanor?" asked Theodore, the thing is that he doesn't wanna hurt her; Eleanor just hopped into the fridge to get something out. Eleanor closed the fridge door and she had a bottle that said 'whipped cream'.

"Im sure, Theodore. We all have been in heat for a couple of days, now Dave is out of the way we can do it" said Eleanor as she got closer to him and Theodore backed away slightly.

"So, what's the whipped cream for?" said Theodore who was clueless about what the cream is for.

"Well, we are gonna lick it off each other" grinned Eleanor as she took off her bra and sprayed the whipped cream all over her breasts and she know Theodore is like with whipped cream. Theodore couldn't take it anymore and ran up and started to lick her breasts with the cream.

"Mm, Theodore lick it all off, mm" moaned Eleanor as she felt wetness forming below her. Theodore kept on licking all the cream and it went all over his face. Theodore just finished and licked his lips and smiled.

"wow, Eleanor you breasts tasted so good" smiled Theodore. He took the cream and took of his boxers and sprayed the cream on his cock. Eleanor saw how _big_ he is, not by his weight but his cock. Eleanor walked slowly as she saw the cream on his cock and she started to lick it off.

"Mm, Eleanor just lick off" moaned Theodore as he was getting pleasure from Eleanor while she's licking the cream off. Without warning she put his cock in her mouth so basically she's giving Theodore a blowjob with the cream still on there.

"ELEANOR YOUR CRAZY!" Theodore's body started to flush warmer and Eleanor was still sucking the cream off. Theodore felt something inside his cock but he couldn't hold it much longer but he cummed inside Eleanor's mouth and she swallowed him whole and it was mixed with cum and cream.

"Wow Theodore that was so tasty" smiled Eleanor as she pulled down her panties and she was _more_ wet than before, she took the cream off Theodore she sat down and spreads her legs apart and her tail was swishing back and forth. She sprayed the cream all over her pussy and Theodore could smell the heat scent coming off her and he crawled on his knees and he started to lick the cream off her.

"Theodore your so gifted, mm" moaned Eleanor as Theodore was eating her out and started to get the cream off her, Theodore just grinned and started to lick faster and Eleanor was in surprize.

"THEODORE YOUR ONE CRAZY MUNK!" screamed Eleanor as she was getting a lot of pleasure. After about 1 min later Eleanor orgasm in Theodore's face, Theodore drew away from her and lick the cream off his face and her orgasm.

"Eleanor you tasted so good" said Theodore and Eleanor blushed from embarrassment, and Theodore laughed at her shyness.

Theodore and Eleanor just sat on the counter for a breather till they can do the _real_ thing. Eleanor just wanted to be careful and so does Theodore, they are new to this and so were their siblings but they think their siblings know what happens but they don't.

"take me Theodore" said Eleanor as she went on her paws and knees and raised her tail up high, Theodore rose from where he sat and moved to her and lined his cock with her pussy.

"Eleanor I don't wanna hurt you, but do you want me to feed both of your holes" asked Theodore, Eleanor looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Do you want me to feed your ass and pussy?" Eleanor's eyes widen at what Theodore just said.

"no just my pussy Theodore but that's thoughtful to ask" giggled Eleanor as she now felt Theodore's cock go inside her, Eleanor bit her lip to keep her from screaming. She felt his cock finding her barrier.

"Eleanor it's gonna hurt, but if it does I'll stop." Said Theodore as he broke her barrier with one quick thrust and Eleanor screamed in pain. Theodore felt blood pouring out of her, he really wanted to stop but Eleanor stopped him.

"Im fine Theodore just give me a moment" said Eleanor her green eyes where full of pain but she still wanted this. About 5 mins later she gave Theodore the signal and he started to thrust in her slowly.

"Mm, Theodore this so amazing, ahh" moaned Eleanor without warning she wrapped her lags around his waist and that caused Theodore to speed up.

"THEODORE YOU'RE CRAZY, AHH!" yelled Eleanor as she moaned and Theodore started to moan as well.

"ELEANOR YOUR SO TIGHT!" moaned Theodore he was about to exploded into her **(remember its animal breeding so they spray themselves quicker than humans)**, Eleanor felt herself ready to orgasm too.

"THEODORE IM ABOUT-"Eleanor said that abit too late, she orgasm.

"ME TOO-"and Theodore said that late too and he cummed inside her

When it ended they were both breathless, their bodies were still flushed from the heat. Theodore pulled out of Eleanor and Eleanor collapsed on the surface and Theodore so followed.

"Wow *pant* that was great" panted Eleanor as she was super tired and so was Theodore.

"Yea *pant* I know" panted Theodore as he rose to get his boxers back on and gave Eleanor her bra and panties. "Ready to go and get some sleep" asked Theodore as he helped Eleanor to her feet and help her to get her underwear back on and followed him the bed room.

When they got there they heard breathing and it turned out that their older siblings are asleep. Eleanor tiptoed into a draw and picked out I night-dress that said 'I love Theodore' and she put it on. Theodore just smiled at it.

"When did you get that?" said Theodore who was being quiet because of his brothers are sleeping.

"I made it with my sisters before we all came into heat" said Eleanor as she hopped into Theodore's bunk and Theodore followed her. They both got into the covers and closed their eyes.

"I love you Theodore"

"I love you too Eleanor"

**Well that's that and did you like the whipped cream parts I found them funny, next chapter will be Dave finding hymen blood and he found out what they have done while he has be gone, I think I might do this story very long, cause since the boys cummed inside the girls, the girls will become pregnant and it's gonna be hell for them with mood-swings and a lot more. If you like the ideas just review me and tell if I should. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	5. Busted

**Im super sorry for not updating this story for a long time, things keep poping up with College, being In love with my boyfriend. So heres the next chapter for Chipsex. Enjoy**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were still asleep after their sexual activity that same afternoon, it's now 6pm in the evening. Dave on the other hand has just parked up in the drive way. He opened his car door, grabbed his laptop case and locked his car and walked to the front door. "Man, what a week-end," he sighed in relief. He opened the front door and placed his laptop on the table next to him.

Dave walked over to the sofa and collapsed, he sighed, he was surprized that the house was still in one piece. He thought that the 6 chipmunks would have trashed the place before he got home but he thought wrong. Dave looked round but something caught his eye. It was under the dining room table.

Dave got up and looked under the table and saw a puddle of red liquid, he looked confused about what it was. He shook his head "What is that? Blood or tomato ketchup?" but it didn't stop there; he also saw little white splotches in the carpet "Oh god…they didn't,"

Dave quickly went to the chipmunks and chipettes room and yelled at the top of his voice "BOYS! GIRLS!"

All 6 Chipmunks jolted from their sleep, they all had wide eyes "Hey Dave," said Alvin as he laughed nervously "How was your business trip?"

Dave looked horrified, even though the girls were in night gowns but the boys weren't even dressed. They all realised they were busted "Right, in the kitchen now!" Dave then left the room.

Brittany sighed "How did Dave find out?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went to follow Dave into the kitchen

/

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE GOT YOURSELFS INTO!?" Dave was yelling at the top of his lungs. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor sat on the sofa looking abet glum, they can't help it. It was mating season after all, its how nature works.

"You guys had sexual activity in the house while I was gone!" Dave was still walking back and forth in front of them. Alvin couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell him

"Dave, we're not human," he began "We're animals, all chipmunks have a course."

Simon strained his glasses and started to explain all of it "Dave, Chipmunks come into heat round spring time. Every Chipmunk has to do it, it's how nature works,"

"But do you guys know to consequences?"

They all shook their heads as in no. "Well, if it happens…you guys have to deal with it," he then left them alone.

"Umm, what was Dave saying about the consequences?" asked Eleanor "I didn't quite understand what he said,"

Everyone was left clueless but they left it a side, but it's nothing for the guys to worry about but…the girls don't realise that their mate's seed was traveling through their womb for a new generation of…baby chipmunks

**Sorry that this was SO short but I haven't wrote in a long time, so the chapters wont be THAT great. All of those who are waiting from updates for 'Charlene's Revenge' and 'Little French Beauty' im working on it but like I said I have wrote in a long time. Oh, since this one is complete I MIGHT start the squeal to this and call it 'Chipregnant' look out for that guys. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


End file.
